The Light Will Guide You Home
by B. Embella
Summary: A collection of stories dedicated to StingYu featuring other pairings. Chapter 2: NaLu and StingYu. Sting and Natsu are undercover prostitutes. Yukino and Lucy pretend to buy prostitutes for a FBI case. A game of cat and mouse—except the cat caught another cat...and didn't mind at all.
1. Sabertooth's Top

**Summary**: _"Look Yukino! We beat Fairy Tail!" Sting told her with a childish grin on his face. "That's great Sting-sama," Yukino replied, giggling at his childish behavior. When he showed her the page on Sorcerer Magazine, Yukino paled._

**Rated**: T, one-shot

**A/N**: Here is the first story for my collection of one-shots (or longer) for Sting and Yukino! Ratings will vary and I may add in Rogura if I'm feeling up for it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

It was more of a ruckus in the guild than usual as Sabertooth held yet another pool party at their guild. This time they invited other guilds in addition to Fairy Tail.

"You upgraded the pool Sting?" Rogue said in disapproval.

"Yeah! What other guild has a pool like ours?!" Sting replied cockily, not getting the hint that he spends too much money on trivial things.

"Yo! Twin _fanboys!_" a voice hollered to them.

Both Sting and Rogue turned their heads and smirked at who they saw. It was Natsu and Gajeel, the people they admire yet want to surpass. It's been a while since the Grand Magic Games, and both Sting and Rogue have been close with the Fire and Iron dragon slayer. Much to the chagrin of their guilds, every time they met up something always had to be repaired.

Across the guild was Lucy, Yukino, and Levy, chatting away when the area near the pool seemed to get livelier. All three girls immediately sweat dropped, knowing exactly who was causing the commotion.

"I hope they don't cause any damage we have to pay," Lucy whined.

Levy sighed in agreement, "I just hope they don't come near us and bring the commotion with them..."

Yukino giggled. Both Lucy and Levy looked at her in bewilderment. "Aren't you concerned they'll break the pool!?" Lucy asked.

Yukino stared at the dragon slayers with a twinkle in her eye. Although it appeared that Natsu and Gajeel barely had the upper hand, Yukino didn't miss the gleeful smiles on Sting and Rogue's faces. Ever since she returned to Sabertooth, seeing her guild mates happy made her just as happy as well. It may also relate to the fact that she admired Sting's smile—not that anyone would know.

"Hello~? Yukino?" Lucy said, waving a hand in front of Yukino's face.

"Oh! Sorry Lucy-sama...what was it that you asked?" Yukino shyly asked.

Lucy gave her a reassuring smile, "It's no problem! I was just wondering if you're concerned about the destructive force of those two."

"Ah, of course! But Sting-sama and Rogue-sama look so happy..." Yukino trailed off.

Just then Sting was thrown out of the pool followed by a laughing Natsu instigating him: "Is that all you got!?"

"I'm just getting started Nastu-san," Sting replied with a smirk. Before he got back in, he looked around and locked eyes with Yukino, and gave her a quick smile before getting dragged back into the pool by Natsu.

Yukino immediately blushed. She turned her head to see if Lucy or Levy saw and both had a knowing look on their face.

"U-Um, why are you two looking at me like that?" Yukino questioned timidly, her face getting even more flushed.

"I didn't know you and Sting are an item Yukino~," Levy lightly teased.

"Did you see the way he looked at her?" Lucy continued.

"E-Eh!? I-It's nothing like that!" Yukino stammered out, averting her gaze from the two girls.

"Oh? Then why did he smile at you like that?" Lucy teased.

Yukino looked down and began to twiddle her thumbs. Even I don't know, she thought to herself. Although her face was flushed, Yukino couldn't suppress the smile that spread across her face which she tried desperately to hide from the two girls.

Levy placed a contemplative finger on her chin, "You know, it kind of reminds me of the look Natsu gives you, Lu-chan."

Yukino's ears perked up upon hearing that bit of gossip. "I didn't know you were an item with Natsu-sama," Yukino mocked.

Both girls giggled as it was now Lucy's turn to blush.

"H-Hey, wait a minu—" Lucy began.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu called out.

"Speak of the devil," Levy whispered to Yukino and Lucy as Natsu motioned for Lucy to come to him.

Lucy sighed. "I'll be right back," she told the girls as she walked over to Natsu.

From their distance, Yukino could tell that Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue were fussing over a magazine: Natsu looked angry, Lucy looked embarrassed, Gajeel looked satisfied, Sting looked elated, and Rogue looked surprised.

Before she could make her way over to see what they were fussing over, Sting went over to Yukino saying, "Look Yukino! We beat Fairy Tail!" Sting told her with a childish grin on his face.

"That's great Sting-sama," Yukino replied, giggling at his childish behavior.

Sting held up the magazine page for Yukino to see and she immediately paled.

Indeed, number 1 belonged to them...Sabertooth's Sting and Yukino...for cutest couple in Fiore!?

Yukino felt her face get hot and looked at the rest of the list:

_2. Fairy Tail's Natsu and Lucy _

_3. Blue Pegasus' Hibiki and Jenny _

_4. Fairy Tail's Gajeel and Levy _

_5. Fairy Tail's Gray and Juvia _

_6. Fairy Tail's Alzack and Bisca _

_7. Blue Pegasus' and Lamia Scale's Ren and Sherry _

_8. Quatro Cerebus' and Fairy Tail's Bacchus and Cana _

_9. Fairy Tail's Mirajane and Laxus _

_10. Sabertooth's and Mermaid Heel's Rogue and Kagura_

Yukino eyes widened at the last one. Before she could question any further she heard the familiar shrill voice of none other than Sorcerer Magazine's editor, Jason.

"Coooooooool! It's Fiore's number one cutest couple!" Jason fanboyed.

Yukino got nervous. When did people start suspecting we were a couple!? Not that I would mind...but still! I-It's not official...yet–ugh stop it Yukino! She frantically reprimanded herself.

Yukino glanced at Sting, who was taking pride in being number 1...even if it was for cutest couple. She saw him making faces at Natsu, and she once again couldn't help but share his pride seeing him smiling like that. Before she could get carried away by looking at him, Jason's voice brought her back to reality.

"Could you guys kiss? That would be cooooooool!" Jason asked excitedly, getting his camera ready.

Sting's eyes briefly widened before settling back into a cocky expression. He turned towards Yukino and smirked upon seeing her slight frantic expression. How adorable...he thought.

"Why not?" Sting said nonchalantly as he leaned in towards her face.

Yukino began to blush and took a step back as she murmured, "H-Hold on, Sting-sama..."

Sting stopped in his tracks and stepped back. "Do you not want to kiss me Yukino?" he teased, slightly pouting.

"T-That's not it at all!" she quickly replied.

"Then what is it?" he insisted.

Yukino looked at the floor and said in a quiet voice, "I've never been kissed before..."

She said it quiet enough so that only Sting heard. Upon hearing it, Sting was shocked. He knew the girl was innocent, but he didn't know someone who had an ethereal beauty like her never been kissed.

Sting and Yukino turned towards Jason, who was waiting patiently for the kiss. Sting nodded towards him and turned back towards Yukino. "Just follow my lead," he told her.

What?! Yukino screamed inside her head. Right now? In front of everyone!? Yukino raised her hand to stop Sting but he quickly grabbed them and held them in place. As he leaned in closer, Yukino closed her eyes and accepted the fact that her first kiss was going to be with Sting—not that she mind—she just wish it wasn't in front of the guild, much less put into the next Sorcerer Magazine.

Instead of feeling his lips against hers, he felt his lips place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Save me your first kiss another time Yukino," he whispered.

Yukino's eyes widened and her face flushed a shade of crimson. Sting chuckled at the sight in which Yukino puffed out her cheeks and said, "Sting-sama!"

"Cooooooooooool!" Jason yelled at he took the picture.

Sting took a step back and winked at the blushing girl. Yukino smiled at him as both ignored their guild's collective cooing, whistling, and applause.

"There's a floating lantern festival coming up, why don't you come with me?" he suggested, giving her a toothy smile.

Yukino's eyes softened and she nodded, "I'd love to Sting-sama."

Lucy and Levy both looked at the couple with a smile gracing their faces as they sighed out of longing. Natsu and Gajeel looked at them, perplexed at their reverie-like expression.

Tch. I can be a Casanova like that kid both thought to themselves.

* * *

Rogue watched the amusing scene from afar and smirked. Now he had new things to tease Sting about. He made a note to himself to tell Lector about the lantern festival so he could follow them...with a camera. As he made his way towards Lector a figure stopped him. It was none other than Kagura.

Rogue immediately blushed, remembering the 10th couple on the list and inwardly groaned. Why couldn't it be someone like Rufus and his hat?

Rogue was surprised to see a slight blush on Kagura's face as they stood in silence.

Rogue let out a nervous cough, "Ah...are you enjoying yourself?

Kagura nodded. More silence. Before Rogue could speak Kagura interjected: "Pick me up at 7" she ordered, her blush being more prominent on her face.

"W-What?!" Rogue said, blushing at her request.

"I-I refuse to be the 10th couple..." Kagura responded averting her gaze from Rogue.

Rogue smiled. She's pretty cute like this...

Rogue contemplated the idea for a moment. It wouldn't hurt going out with a pretty girl like Kagura. Especially if he got to see the mighty Mermaid flustered like this.

"Okay. Be ready by 7," Rogue confidently said as he walked away.

Kagura's blush rivaled the Titania's hair as she watched him walk away, not expecting the agreement from the Shadow dragon slayer. Suddenly Milliana came, asking to hang out and watch a movie.

"Sorry Milliana, I-I have a date," she replied.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Is it with Rogue-kun?" she teased.

"Stop that!" Kagura angrily said.

* * *

**A/N**: "OMG WHERE IS JERZA AND WHERE IS LYON X MEREDY?" Well...since the list is in Sorcerer Magazine, I couldn't really put those pairs in a public magazine for obvious reasons *sweat drops*

Anyway, I used a floating lantern date because Tangled is such a cute movie and that scene with the lanterns will always be my favorite.

I notice I tend to always end it with Rogue x Kagura. Oh well! I hope you liked this cute little one-shot, tell me what you think!


	2. Unlikely Encounters: Part I

**Title**: Unlikely Encounters: Part I

**Summary**: AU. Undercover cops Natsu and Sting are sent to pose as prostitutes to seek out those participating in illegal intimacy while Gajeel and Rogue pretend to be drug dealers to hunt down associated buyers. On the other hand, undercover F.B.I. agents send some of their strongest and smartest agents, Lucy, Yukino, Levy, and Kagura to infiltrate the prostitution and drug dealing business as buyers. Needless to say, not many criminals were caught...only an _interesting_ first encounter!

**Rated**: T (slightly M but nothing explicit)

**Things to keep in mind**: AU where police enforcements are equipped with advanced equipment such as holographic communicators. Angel or formerly known as Sorano, Yukino's sister, is not a criminal. Concealing their identity is not an issue.

**Pairings**: StingYu, NaLu, Rogura, GaJevy

**A/N:** this is so long omg. I considered breaking this into a three-shot but I decided against it! All aboard the StingYu and Rogura train~ I hope you all enjoy part I!

* * *

—_With Sting and Rogue_—

A soft snoring could be heard within the apartment shared by Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. It was a Saturday morning, meaning it was their day-off, and nothing delighted them more than getting to sleep in from such a stressful job.

Working as a Magnolia undercover cop was not an easy occupation. For one, the job requires mental and physical strength; if you did not have the mental ability to persevere through concealing your beliefs and putting your mind as the criminal, you can easily lose yourself. On the other hand, if you're not physically adept, the job can cause you difficulty as well.

Despite this, both Sting and Rogue pursued their career as undercover cops, in hopes of bettering the community as well as being able to be on par with their superiors: Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox.

A barrage of knocks interrupted the peaceful atmosphere in the apartment: "Hey Sting, wake up," came the brusque voice of Rogue.

Sting groaned, "Go away Rogue."

"You have to get up."

"It's only noon!"

More impatient knocks sounded through Sting's room.

Sting growled in annoyance, "What the hell Rogue?! It's our day off!"

Despite having a pillow against his ear, he could still hear Rogue's tired sigh outside the door, "We got a call from Chief, and it seems like an important mission."

Sting groaned in defeat and stretched before getting up. Ah yes, this is one of the main reasons why he seemed to loathe his job at times: the abrupt _'call for duty' _as the Chief called it.

Sting opened the door to a just-as-tired looking Rogue carrying a tiny cat in a frog suit purring in Rogue's arms. Sting smiled and began to pet the cat when a sudden thought disrupted his actions:

"Why didn't Chief call me?"

Rogue glared at Sting. "He _did_," he said showing him his police wristwatch, "Your damn communicator wouldn't shut up so I answered the call."

Sting sent him a puzzling look, "You heard it all the way from your room?"

Rogue sighed for the umpteenth time dragging a hand through his hair, "No, it was somehow in _my_ room!"

Sting chuckled at Rogue's antsy attitude and placed a hand on his shoulder. _Must've been the lack of sleep_, he thought.

Sting walked away to get changed as Rogue waited in the living room. _I wonder what the old man called for..._he thought.

—_Magnolia Police Department_—

Rogue and Sting entered the secret facility within the Magnolia Police Department. After verification and greeting Mirajane at the front desk they entered a room where they saw Chief Makarov.

"Yo old man, why did you call us on our day off?" Sting questioned.

Makarov greeted the young men as he looked through a file, "Sit down boys, it's a very troubling matter...there has been an increase of male prostitution going underground, as well as drug cartels. It's been disrupting the peace in Magnolia as well as inviting more criminals here."

"Tell us the names and we'll kick their asses!" Sting said with a cocky grin.

"Ah, I'm afraid it's not that simple. From the reports, there are no definite names, not even an image to go buy!" Makarov explained.

"How do you expect us to catch them?" Rogue questioned.

"There is one bit of information; there's a location where most of the prostitution occurs, and where most of the drug dealings occur," Makarov told them, handing them respective files.

Rogue opened his file and observed the details, hoping to get some kind of lead. Unfortunately, the information was as upfront as Makarov said: the only useful bit of information was the alleyway where these drug cartels operated. Glancing a look at Sting, he saw his partner trying to read his file.

"Sting your copy is right in your hands," he reminded him, unable to fathom why Sting found it necessary to look through _his_ file.

"Yeah but...our files aren't the same," he said in uncertainty.

Before they could even question Makarov, the said man spoke to cease their confusion, "Ah yes, I gave you separate files based on the capability to effectively execute the mission, but I do realize that you can't do this alone, so I asked your superiors to assist you."

In that moment, two figures entered the room, and they immediately recognized them: "Natsu-san Gajeel-san!" both said in unison as their superiors greeted them with a smirk.

Before things could get rowdy, as it always did with those four, Makarov cleared his throat to gain back their attention. He passed Nastu and Gajeel folders before Makarov continued, "I think it'll be efficient if Nastu and Sting paired for the prostitution mission, while Gajeel and Rogue pair for the drug dealing mission."

"Sounds good," Natsu said with a grin, while Gajeel grunted a noise of approval.

Makarov let out a hearty laugh, "I can't wait to hear your experiences as prostitutes and drug dealers!"

All of their faces paled.

_"WHAT?!"_ they cried in unison.

"Eh? Didn't you expect this being an undercover cop? In order to infiltrate the business you have to pose as them! Meaning," Makarov turned to Natsu and Sting, "you have to pose as prostitutes," he then turned to Gajeel and Rogue, "and you have to pose as drug dealers!"

Gajeel scoffed, "Tch. Better than bein' prostitutes."

Natsu peeked at Gajeel's file, "Yeah but your location seems more dangerous! Plus, Sting and I would make pretty convincing prostitutes, don't ya think?"

Sting scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Ah...Natsu-san I don't think that's something to be proud of."

"I don't understand...do we really look like drug dealers?" Rogue asked in anticipation towards Sting and Natsu.

Both turned to look at Rogue and Gajeel, who seemed to emit an aura of intimidation. _Scary_...both thought to themselves.

Prior to getting an answer, Makarov interrupted their conversation by handing them credit cards.

"Don't take advantage of this. I'll be checking to make sure that you use this card only to purchase whatever you need for the mission," he warned, "you're all dismissed."

"Aye, Sir!" they all replied in unison.

—_At the Fiore Bureau of Investigations (F.B.I.) Headquarters_—

A young lady with blonde hair entered the building quietly along with her blue-haired companion. Both tried to slip into the headquarters as stealthily as possible without getting caught. Unfortunately for them, their superior who worked at the front desk saw them.

"Lucy. Levy. You two are late," Erza reprimanded. Eyeing them carefully, she noticed the iced coffee they hid behind them, "...you two were late to get _iced coffee?_"

Lucy and Levy shared nervous looks before hastily placing a container with a slice of strawberry shortcake inside on her desk. "Sorry Erza we won't be late again!" Lucy called out, dragging Levy with her before rushing into their assigned room.

Erza eyed the strawberry shortcake..._I'll let them slide this time._

* * *

"I'm glad you two could join us!~" Mavis said sweetly.

"Sorry we're late," Levy bowed apologetically, "Here Mavis-sama, we got you something!"

"Thank you ladies!" Mavis replied, giving them a smile.

Even though they were called in on a weekend, both Lucy and Levy didn't mind because Mavis was such a kind boss; they were happy to serve under her.

Lucy and Levy then noticed two other people in the room. "Oh...I didn't know there were more people involved!" Levy said in dismay, "Do you guys want some of my pastry?"

A woman with long black hair shut her eyes and simply replied, "No thank you."

Beside her, another young woman with short cropped, light-blue hair smiled softly and replied, "No thank you, Levy-sama."

Levy was surprised at her honorifics, as was Lucy. Mavis seemed to see their confusion and responded, "Yukino is new, while Kagura is from another division, and they'll be your partners for this mission."

"Nice to meet you two," Lucy greeted sweetly.

Kagura bowed her head respectfully, "The pleasure is mine."

"Nice to meet you as well, Lucy-sama," Yukino added.

Mavis clapped her hands together, "Alright! Time to get to business. There has been high level of underground prostitution and drug dealings going on in Magnolia city. We do not know if the two are connected so our main priority is to find the one behind the prostitution as well as find the supplier for the drug dealing."

Mavis pointed to the big screen behind them, which displayed all the useful information regarding both investigations. A certain detail caught Lucy's eye.

"These..._prostitutes_ are men?" she mentioned.

"Yes. It's unorthodox so to speak, but we cannot ignore the fact that there is a possibility of manipulation within these organizations," Mavis replied.

"Typically, the one in charge gets them hooked on drugs so they are forced to work to get their _'fix'_..." Yukino mentioned.

"Hm, no wonder it's suspected that the two may be linked," Levy contemplated.

"We should treat them as separate cases. After all, it wouldn't be any good to get on a false lead," Kagura interjected.

After analyzing their input, Mavis spoke: "I find it most efficient if Lucy and Yukino were to take the prostitution case while Kagura and Levy take the drug dealing case. I want you to go to the location of these crimes and pretend to be buyers," turning to face the screen she continued, "the male prostitutes are known to wear collars or bow ties to indicate their profession, while the drug dealers..._look intimidating_."

"Look intimidating...?" Levy asked aloud.

After some moment of silence, the four girls noticed that Mavis' shoulders were shaking, and they began to hear sniffles–_oh no._

"I'm sorry girls...I know I told you that every mission will have enough information...but—I was wrong...I've failed you girls!" Mavis wailed.

All four girls sweat dropped. "Mavis-sama, you have gave us plentiful information. I believe this mission will be successful given your guidance," Kagura abruptly said, bowing respectfully before exiting the room awkwardly and flustered, dragging Levy with her.

"W-We should go too, right Yukino?" Lucy said.

"R-Right!" she quickly retorted, bowing before Mavis.

"Are you sure you have enough info...?" Mavis asked quietly.

"More than enough! You can't underestimate us FBI agents~" Lucy said cheerfully.

In a flash, Mavis' demeanor changed, "Well then...good luck!~"

_Eh…she's really something else,_ both Lucy and Yukino thought

—_With Sting and Natsu_—

Natsu's eye twitched. "Man what the hell is this?!" he wailed.

Sting dragged a hand through his hair chuckling, "Ah come on Natsu-san, weren't you the one who said we'd make good prostitutes?"

Natsu groaned. After assessing the mission, they figured that they would need to go to a XXX store to look the part. Unfortunately, Natsu never realized how ridiculous prostitution outfits were.

Natsu donned a white sleeveless vest with pink accents that was barely buttoned, revealing his toned chest and a peek of his sculpted abdominal muscles. He also wore a bright pink bow tie, at the request of Chief Makarov to blend in more (it was also a suggestion by Sting who said it would _~match his outfit perfectly!~_). To add to his embarrassment, he also wore shirt cuffs—just the cuffs. As if it couldn't get any worse, he was persuaded by Sting to get skin-tight black leather pants. Well, at least he got to wear his white sneakers.

Sting, on the other hand, wore a sleeveless, v-neck mesh shirt that clearly showed all of his assets on his upper body along with black fingerless gloves. He had on a blue bow tie matching his shoes and unlike Natsu, he was less embarrassed by his get-up. He even went as far as sporting those faux tails attached to his white skin-tight leather pants which he wore due to Natsu bugging him that he shouldn't be the only one suffering.

Natsu's cuffs and Sting's gloves hid their communicators from view, allowing them to blend in as _'typical'_ prostitutes, if such a thing existed. It was already dark, meaning customers were soon to emerge, and both began to execute their fake image.

Natsu and Sting walked down the sidewalk, winking at nearby ladies who merely scoffed at them disgustedly.

"Do you think we're doing this right Natsu-san?" Sting asked him.

Natsu placed his hands behind his head, "Tch. Must be the outfits turning them off!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy and Yukino exited their car which was parked in front of a hotel they were staying for their time being in Magnolia. Yukino wore a cardigan over her mint romper with wedges while Lucy wore a blue shirt that flared at the bottom along with high waist shorts. Needless to say, they blended in well with their surroundings, well…all except—

"I think they're the ones," Lucy whispered to Yukino, pointing vaguely ahead.

"Really? What makes you so sure?" Yukino asked curiously.

"Have you _seen_ them?" Lucy said, barely containing her giggles.

Yukino looked and immediately understood. In the midst of modestly dressed people were two outliers—dressed in tacky, yet obviously immodest clothing.

"Lucy-sama, they're wearing bow ties as well, I'm sure it's them," Yukino commented as they approached them.

Alas, they never planned passed this point. Yukino was new, but Lucy who has been working for a while, has never experienced a hands-on investigation like this one. She never really had to interact with those associated with the crime, causing her to be clueless as to how to capture them, nevertheless approach them.

"U-Um, excuse me," Lucy called out timidly once they reached an inhabited corner.

Natsu and Sting turned around, eyeing the two ladies in front of them. Lucy couldn't help but linger her eyes over the one wearing the pink bow tie, after all, it was her favorite color.

"...Yea?" the said man called out, breaking Lucy out of her reverie.

Lucy was about to speak but held her tongue. Blatantly asking for their service would be suspicious...she knew she had to use some sort of code in order to seem convincing. Unfortunately, her _prostitution vocabulary_ was close to nothing, though she managed with a few terms she knew: "O-Outcall...tonight..."

Natsu and Sting's expressions turned confused. Lucy mentally kicked herself for sounded so clueless.

Sensing her struggling, Yukino intervened, "W-We would like to request an outcall to our hotel for a..._a PV_" (**A/N**: outcall is when the guy/girl goes to the customer's home/hotel. PV stands for private viewing)

Lucy was impressed by the newbie. Although it seemed like her knowledge on the terms was even more limited, she managed to pull it off.

Natsu and Sting glanced at one another, seemingly sharing a silent agreement. They then turned towards Lucy and Yukino with a smirk plastered on their faces, an aura of confidence radiating around them.

"Lead the way ladies~" Sting told them, winking at Yukino.

Yukino immediately blushed. "A-Ah, right..." she timidly said.

The walk back to their hotel was relatively quiet, save for Sting's whistling.

Once in a while, Sting would _'accidentally'_ graze his hand over Yukino's causing the latter to turn away from him with a blush staining her cheeks. When Sting did it again, Yukino began to move her hand from her sides until Sting grabbed it.

"Do you mind if we stay like this?" he asked, giving her a grin.

Yukino became even more flustered, "Um, no I don't mind..." her voice trailing off as she allowed her hand to be held by Sting.

Lucy watched the whole ordeal from the corner of her eye. _He's good..._she thought, but she never doubted Yukino to fall for his suave ways.

Lucy turned to the pink-haired prostitute, who walked beside her. She looked him up and down, trying to see whether he held any weapons or illegal substances. Her eyes lingered over his chest, awed at how toned it was, as was his triceps and biceps that were displayed thanks to his sleeveless vest. She suddenly blushed when she realized that she was checking him out.

_Lucy stop this! Do __NOT__ check out the criminal_, she mentally reprimanded.

"Do you have somethin' to say?" questioned Natsu, who quirked an eyebrow at her, seemingly oblivious to her staring.

A cold breeze blew through Lucy. _He's so clueless..._she thought to herself.

"It's nothing!" she quickly dismissed with a wave of her hand.

Natsu stuffed his hands in his pockets and smirked at her, "If you can't wait till we reach your hotel we can always do it here."

Lucy's face immediately heated up. _Okay maybe he isn't as clueless as I thought._

Before Lucy can get any more embarrassed, Yukino spoke, "I just remembered, we never got your names."

The man beside her spoke, "I'm Sting. I hope you can remember that just for tonight~" he said, winking at Yukino.

A small blush crept on Yukino's cheeks. She was slowly getting used to his behavior but that didn't stop the incessant blushing.

"And I'm Natsu," Natsu told them with a smile, "And yours?"

Yukino glanced at Lucy, who nodded indicating that it was alright for her to tell them her real name. "I'm Yukino," she said simply.

"I'm Lucy, pleased to meet you two," Lucy said sweetly.

Finally, the group arrived at the hotel, which was paid for by Mavis. Both Lucy and Yukino had their own rooms, and led Natsu and Sting to their respective room. As they entered their specified room, both remembered a distinct detail regarding their mission:

_If the ones involved initiates and follows through, arrest them immediately for further questioning,_ they all recited in their heads.

—_With Natsu and Lucy_—

Natsu whistled, "Nice place you're stayin' at."

Lucy looked up when he spoke, "Thanks. Do you want something to drink?"

Before Lucy could get the wine out, she felt someone's presence behind her.

"Why don't we just get started?" he whispered hotly against her ear.

—_With Sting and Yukino_—

Yukino let go of Sting's hand to unlock the door. Her blush hadn't fully disappeared since he held her hand, and was instead steadily increasing; after all, she never invited a guy home with her.

She turned to see Sting admiring the place. "A suite fit for a princess," he said with a flirty undertone.

Yukino sat on the bed taking her wedges off, "Ah, thank you Sting-sama."

Yukino's habit of adding the _-sama_ honorific was her biggest fault. She caught her mistake a second too late, as she found herself pinned on the bed with Sting hovering her.

"You're into _that_ Yukino? Well, shall we begin?~" he huskily whispered.

—_With Natsu and Lucy_—

Lucy found herself against the wall facing Natsu with her cheeks turning a darker shade of red. "W-What are you doing Natsu?" she asked.

Natsu peered at her and gave her a toothy grin, "I'm giving you what you asked for _Luce_"

Lucy was surprised at his nickname for her. Before she could protest, Natsu unbuttoned his vest and discarded the item on the floor; Lucy couldn't help but stare, admiring his body.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was undeniably attracted to Lucy. The way she was staring at him right now got him hot and bothered. He moved in to kiss her when a finger stopped his lips.

"Let me..." Lucy said seductively.

Lucy knelt down and traced his abs with her fingers as her other fingers grazed his chest. Natsu let out a whimper and Lucy licked her lips. Natsu watched in anticipation for her next move—

When suddenly he found himself face first against the ground with his hands cuffed behind him.

_I don't remember her being into bondage..._Natsu groaned mentally.

"You have the right to remain silent–" Lucy started.

_Wait...what?_

"–and you will be taken in custody for further questioning regarding the male prostitution business—"

"Arrgh, let me go Luce! What the hell kinda foreplay is this?" Natsu hollered.

Lucy immediately blushed, "T-This isn't _foreplay_! You're under arrest!"

"For what?!"

"For being a part of illegal prostitution!"

"...But I'm a _cop_!"

Lucy looked flabbergasted, "W-What? You're kidding right…? I've heard it all before!"

"Turn me around, I want to see your badge" Natsu requested.

Natsu heard Lucy sigh as she flipped him over. He was greeted with a shining FBI Agent badge in his face, along with a clear view of her cleavage...

Natsu huffed in annoyance and turned away with a blush staining his cheeks. After all, what's more embarrassing than being arrested by a superior in a completely different rank than you? Not only that but by a cute FBI agent.

Lucy voice broke him out of his thoughts, "You said you were a cop, right?"

"Yeah...my badge is underneath my vest."

Lucy bent over the discarded item, and with Natsu who laid on the ground was given a clear view of her perfectly shaped—

"Are you doing this on purpose?" he groaned.

Lucy noticed her position and quickly blushed. She immediately picked Natsu up from the ground and muttered a quick apology.

She observed his badge and there was no doubt about it, it was an authentic badge stating he worked as an undercover cop for Magnolia Police Department.

"...what about the other two?" Lucy asked him.

"They'll figure it out," Natsu replied, "Can you uncuff me now?"

Lucy looked at Natsu nervously. When she thinks to what they were doing before she blushed furiously. Since he was not the criminal after all she wasn't sure what would happen if she released him. Not that she mind if it would continue—

"Come on Luce, _I'm starving_!" Natsu whined.

Lucy's eyes widened. The Casanova facade seemed to disappear from his demeanor, replaced with a more carefree attitude. Her eyes softened and she took her key and unlocked the hand cuffs. He immediately ripped off his shirt cuffs and rubbed his wrists.

"We should discuss our objectives for this case, maybe it'll be easier if we worked together..." Lucy mentioned.

Natsu nodded and took her hand. "Natsu, what are you–?"

"Can we order room service first?" Natsu asked with a childish grin.

Lucy blushed before realizing his state of undress. "P-Put some clothes on first!" she yelled as she kicked him.

"_Owww_ _Luce…_that hurt!"

—_With Sting and Yukino_—

To say that Yukino was freaking out would be an understatement. She never had experience in trysts not mentioning she never had her first kiss! A lot of it was due to her overprotective sister, who scared many of her suitors away.

She can just imagine it now; once she visited her and told her the intimate things she experienced how she would sharpen her knife and ask in a sickly sweet voice who did it...leading to an unexpected _disappearance_ of the said man.

Yukino broke away from her thoughts when she felt Sting's lips kissing down her neck. Unintentionally, she let out a breathy moan.

Sting stopped his kisses and gritted his teeth. It took all the self-control he had to not take her; ever since they held hands Sting was drawn to her, if she only wasn't associated with prostitution he wouldn't feel so bad feeling attracted to her.

Yukino struggled to maintain her sanity, but the arousal he was eliciting was all new to her. She glanced down trying to figure out why he stopped and she met his gaze.

"Do you want me to keep going?" he asked breathless.

Yukino struggled for words, when the case flashed back on her mind. She needed him to continue in order to arrest him in midst of the crime. Yukino nodded at him to continue when she felt her hands being pinned above her head, along with a click heard from hand cuffs—

_Oh no_, she thought.

After cuffing her, Sting sat up presenting his badge and told her with a smirk, "You're under arrest for participating in illegal prostitution."

Yukino's eyes widened, "W-Wait a second..."

Sting cocked an eyebrow as he lifted his shirt slightly, "Oh, did you want me to continue?"

Yukino blushed and averted her gaze from Sting's: "You don't understand...I'm an _FBI Agent!_"

Sting let out a cocky laugh, "You expect me to believe that?"

Yukino hardened her glare at him, "I am!"

Sting still looked unconvinced which caused her to puff her cheeks in annoyance.

Her badge! Once he saw it he would believe her...the only problem was where it was—"T-Take off my cardigan," she asked him.

Sting's face heated up. "H-Hey, I'm not into your _kinky_ foreplay!" he said getting flustered.

"I wasn't trying to _foreplay_!" Yukino said just as embarrassed as he was.

Yukino realized that her cardigan was already falling off her shoulders so she began to squirm beneath Sting who was still on top of her to get her cardigan off. Unfortunately for him, her movements grazed a sensitive area.

Yukino let out a small yelp of surprise when she felt Sting's hands holding her waist still, "Stop _moving_ so much," he commanded with his face flustered.

"No, I have to show you my badge..." Yukino said with determination as she continued to shrug off her cardigan.

Sting groaned and held her tighter as he took off her cardigan for her. Sting glanced around and saw her badge in clear view:

_Fiore Bureau of Investigations_

_Agent Yukino Aguria_

Sting mouth was wide open as he took her badge and held it close to his face. He then turned to look at Yukino whose hands were handcuffed above her head while sporting a slightly red face. Her cardigan was open and her clothing was a bit rustled. Sting would've found this sight rather enticing if it weren't for the fact that he did this all to his superior.

Voices were heard outside of their room along with an unlocking of the door.

—-—

"I'm worried about her, Natsu!" Lucy chided him, "We should've just told them when we knew!"

"She'll be fine, after all Sting's a gentleman, he would never do—"

As they entered the room, they were greeted with Sting on top of Yukino who was handcuffed with her cardigan open and romper tousled. Both looked at them, with Sting eliciting a guilty look.

"Sting what are you doing she's an _Agent_!" Natsu reprimanded.

"_You tell me this now?!_" Sting said getting flustered.

Lucy then held a hand over her mouth to cover her smirk, "Yukino I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff..."

"It's not what it looks like!" they cried in unison.

—_At Magnolia Police Department_—

Mirajane opened an email from Erza stating what case they've taken so that people don't take the same case.

_Oh it seems our boys took the case as well,_ she thought to herself.

Taking her communicator to call the boys telling them that they've been relieved of their duties for the day, Mira stopped herself as she read the names.

_Male Prostitution Case_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Yukino Aguria_

_Drug Dealing Case_

_Levy McGarden_

_Kagura Mikazuchi_

Mira thought back to who took what case in their own department and giggled to herself before deleting the email and deciding against calling the boys.

"Mira!" called out Makarov, "Did you get any news from the FBI Agency?"

"No, sir," Mira said smiling deceivingly.

**End of Part I**

**Next Time**: GaJevy and Rogura action~

* * *

**A/N** ah yes, Mira is the shipper queen. This has to be the longest chapter I've written! I had so much fun writing it though! I hope you all enjoyed these dorks arresting each other LOL.

In my opinion the next chapter is funnier, possibly because dealing with drugs is just a funny trope in general. (21 Jump Street anyone?)

The real criminals will also be caught next chapter!

Tell me what you think! This is my first time writing for NaLu and I hope I captured their dynamic well? I also laughed so hard searching prostitution terms and outfits. (Speaking of which, I was tempted to describes Sting's normal attire in the manga as his prostitution outfit LOL you rock that crop top boy)

Thank you so much for reading and thank you to all those who reviewed my first chapter! Don't forget to review and Favorite/Follow!


End file.
